Bring Me To Life
by Difinity
Summary: [Birthday Gift to Chibizoo 6/3/03] "...His soul was tainted dark; evil itself was embedded within him, eating him alive, driving him to shatter the light and devour the innocence." From a demon to a guardian, the darkness has been driven to destroy the li


This story is a birthday gift for Zoo-san. 

Happy Birthday!

From, Difinity

* * *

__

How can you see into my eyes   
Like open doors?   
Leading you down into my core   
Where I've become so numb.   
Without a soul   
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home.   


* * *

A lone demon looked up at the celestial moon, the glittering light smoothing out the shadows that crept along the demons wings like sunlight banishing the reigning darkness. From far off, a crow called out, the sharp sound echoing throughout the blood-tainted night. The demon looked down at his hands, the burned markings welling deep into his skin, the signs of darkness and evil. He was perched atop a cross, which sat at the tip of a dark and abandoned cathedral. A smirk formed on the creature's face, a lust for bloodshed evident in it's features.

Spreading out it's large and eerily beautiful wings, the demon rose high into the air, slightly curing his legs beneath him. His dark, blood-red eyes glowed as he scanned the night air. The dead trees hung limply like crippled souls in search of relief from life. Their haunting figures and positions represented cursed demons who's souls were trapped in an everlasting Hell from there was no escape. The night sky was starless --- the lights from Heaven were shut away as demons roamed freely, taking lives with reckless abandon. Terrified screams echoed throughout the sleepless night, each splatter of death covering every inch. The world was being destroyed in a bloodbath that was not savable. 

Light had fallen at the hands of Darkness.

A flash of shinning white caught the demon's eye, the brilliant light nearly blinding him. An angel swooped through the sky, his silken white wings too bright for the demon's eyes blood-red eyes. A scowl formed on his lips as the sprang after the light-filled being. His wings glided quickly through the bitter wind, the chilly air pelting at his wings like sharp ice pricks, the stinging sensation only driving him even quicker and further than any other motivation.

* * *

__

Wake me up.   
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become.

* * *

Letting out a growl, the demon speed up and flung a blade onto the angel's wing, causing the being to spiral down to the ground, crimson liquid tainting the pure white wings. A loud thump sounded on the rain soaked concrete, the wounded angel falling unconscious as he hit the ground. Blood pooled around him, his wings too injured and beaten to gather strength and fly away from harm. The angel's amethyst eyes filled with tears as a warm calmness began to envelope him into its warm embrace. He was yanked away from peace as a strong grip lifted him from the ground, shaking the angel profusely. 

"You will not die," a deep voice growled darkly, a threat clearly evident. Through the angel's blurred vision, a pair of blood-red eyes stared into his own eyes, which where fading fast. The angel's hands fell to his side, too weak and hurt to stay awake. He cried out as the demon gripped his broken wing and viciously began to squeeze at the tender wing. Blood covered the demon's hand, a devilish smile working its way to his lips as his eyes widened dangerously. Within seconds, a demon with ice-cold blue eyes landed, another angel is his grasp. The creature in his arms was unconscious, bruises and blood caked on his face. The two demons looked at each other and nodded as the blood-eyed demon picked up the fallen angel. The two dark figures flew to the skies, white treasures in their arms.

* * *

__

Now that I know what I'm without   
You can't just leave me.   
Breathe into me and make me real   
Bring me to life.  


* * *

As the two demons held the angels in their arms, the amethyst eyed angel looked up at his captor with tired eyes. The demon that held him stared deep into the angel's eyes, captivated by the tantalizing gaze that was pouring in large quantities from the white-winged figure in his arms. The helplessness in the child's eyes sent a shockwave through the dark-winged creature, images of slaughtering flashing quickly through his mind like photographs from a time long passed. A flash of white emerged in front of his eyes as he suddenly saw images of the angel's layer; the white clouds and the brilliant too bright and heavenly to exist. He saw himself as a white-winged creature, being torn away and converted painfully into a killing machine. His eyes, once filled with kindness slowly turned to blood-lusting orbs that glowed with darkness and hate. The now converted demon pushed away the angels trying to help him. An amethyst eyed angel grasped his arm and buried his small face in the dark angel's chest, crying bitterly as a dark aura glowed from the dark figure. He swooped down from the clouds, directly into the fiery depths of eternal darkness as the flames quickly enveloped his body and deteriorated his white wings, turning them to a dark black color…

* * *

__

Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie   
There's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life.

* * *

The Pharaoh stood high above his city, a wicked smile glowing on his tanned face. His High Priest stood beside him, a dark look on his face as he glanced over to the Pharaoh. The clouds grew dark as the King raised his hands to the god Ra, offering a small boy as a sacrifice. The dead child lay limp in the guard's arms, his small tanned body now turning an unnatural color of pale blue. The Pharaoh laughed, only madness glowing in his ruby-eyes, the darkness overwhelming his already cold heart. The High Priest took out his Sennen Rod, raising it to the heavens, calling upon their god.

A beam of light shot through the dark clouds as their response was met. A dragon roar clapped throughout the land, causing the mighty buildings to quake in fear as the almighty god Ra let out his cry. The Nile River shook, its banks overflowing as the water spilled over the country side, reeking havoc throughout the entire kingdom. Terrified screams echoed loudly throughout the Pharaoh's land, yet their ruler chose to ignore their pleading cries. As the High Priest prayed louder and the small boy was lifted higher, the land shook more, each rumble causing more screams and terror throughout the land.

The sun sent out a bright beam of light, receiving the sacrifice gladly. A wicked smile appearing on the Pharaoh's face. For a moment in time, a pair of amethyst eyes locked into his mind, causing him to scream loudly in pain. The gaze intensified as the Pharaoh screamed louder. Another roar was heard from Ra, soon the light vanishing in a flash. The Pharaoh fell to his knees, his face pale and eyes wide with shock. A pain seared at his heart, and soon the havoc ceased quickly. The land was quiet, the Nile River now calm as its banks returned to normal. The heavens returned to normal.

The Pharaoh stood as he looked up to the sky.

* * *

__

Frozen inside without your touch,   
Without your love, darling.   
Only you are the life among the dead. 

* * *

As he sat by himself at night, the Pharaoh stared at his bleeding hands. The crimson liquid fell to the ground, staining the polished grounds. The wounds on his hands began to grow bigger as more liquid covered his hands in small pools. The deep redness caused the Pharaoh's eyes to dull as it slipped down his finger tips and down to the ground. Nothing made sense now, and Ra had shown his fury. Prosperity was not a luxury in his kingdom, the Pharaoh realized. The gods were not pleased, and decided to punish him in any way possible. 

Looking away from his hands, the Pharaoh stared outside at the full moon, his head beginning to hurt yet again. He walked over and stepped outside to his balcony, feeling the warm Egyptian wind breeze by gently. The air stung at his wounds, causing him to hiss bitterly at the sharp pains. The Pharaoh bit his bottom lip, thinking of the boy they had used as a sacrifice to Ra. Had the almighty god been angry? Whatever the reason, he had seemed to be displeased and decided to have the entire kingdom feel his anger. The entire country side had screamed in terror, but the Pharaoh paid no heed to their fear. He was their ruler, and that's all that mattered. 

* * *

__

All of this sight   
I can't believe I couldn't see   
Kept in the dark   
but you were there in front of me   


* * *

Everything in front of his eyes shattered like glass, each piece falling to the ground, crashing and destroying itself. The fire burned bitterly across his skin as the eternal fires and pains wrapped themselves around his heart. The took a hold of his heart, wrapping their burning claws around his soul, and slowly began to squeeze. Reality shattered as it broke to pieces, landing onto Earth in the form of a golden puzzle…

* * *

__

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.   
I've got to open my eyes to everything  


* * *

As his eyes opened, an image filtered into his eyes. All he saw was two amethyst orbs looking at him worriedly. His ruby-eyes widened as he stared deep into the innocent pair of eyes, heart quickening in pace. The same eyes…the same person who appeared everywhere; in his dreams, his passed lives, his present, and his future. A reality hit him like a ton of bricks, all rational thought and reason coming back into focus. 

He was darkness. All evil, death, and coldness came from him. His soul was tainted dark; evil itself was embedded within him, eating him alive, driving him to shatter the light and devour the innocence. Only darkness could survive; light had to be destroyed. His mind screamed in confusion, his heart being conflicted against itself as light and darkness, good and evil, love and hate battled within the recesses of his mind. Each scream drove him closer to the madness that was threatening to destroy him, shattering him like glass, each piece slowly being broken.

Piece by piece.

Day by day.

Death by death.

* * *

__

Without a thought   
Without a voice   
Without a soul 

* * *

The pained cry of the fallen angel.

His amethyst eyes.

The paleness of the sacrifice.

His amethyst eyes.

The boy in front of him.

His amethyst eyes.

* * *

__

Don't let me die here   
There must be something wrong.   
Bring me to life.

* * *

The ruby eyed boy pulled his innocent in an embrace, holding the small boy in his arms. The demon, the Pharaoh, the ruby-eyed boy shut his eyes, trying to hold in the evil that was him. He _was_ the darkness. He was the evil. He was half of one whole. A half that was corrupted by evil, and best left trapped to be destroyed by his own mind, instead of always devouring the light. He tightened his hold on the small boy in his arms, determined not to let the darkness overcome once more. Light would shine through this time; no matter what.

* * *

__

Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie   
There's nothing inside

* * *

"Save me from the dark, Yuugi," Yami whispered.

* * *

__

Bring me to life   


* * *

*blinks* That is the darkest thing I've _ever_ written in my whole life. ^^;

In any case, Zoo-chan, I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you have a Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi. Lyrics in _italics._ Lyrics "Bring Me To Life" © Evanesance.


End file.
